Lonely Nights and Broken Promises
by angelalexandra
Summary: What would you do if the love of your life forgot your anniversary? What would you do if they spent their time blaming you for their mistakes? Logan Henderson has forgotten his third year anniversary and instead of planning something romantic, he is spending his time on tour, not realising the pain that he left back home. Will he realise his mistake? Or will he lose everything?


**zThis is dedicated to an awesome author on FanFiction: Tattle-tail-secret09**

**I hope that you all enjoy this ONE-SHOT as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please read and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or their songs included in this one shot**

* * *

"Are you really just telling me this now?" Kimberley shrieked.

Kimberley Rhodes was completely and utterly furious with her boyfriend. She had been dating Logan Henderson, of Big Time Rush, for almost three years now and thought that she would never be happier, but things do not last forever. Kim sat on the bed as she watched Logan walk around the bedroom, packing a few suitcases.

"Is there an even better time?" Logan asked sarcastically, not even looking at her while packing.

"Ah, yeah, two weeks ago when you found out about this tour" Kim retorted, anger completely obvious in her voice.

Kim had just returned home from having spent two weeks on location with her sister, Alexis, filming another documentary. Kim was a film director and worked with her sister, Alexis, who was an environmentalist and scientist. The two often travelled the world filming nature documentaries, much like David Attenborough. Kim hadn't even stepped two feet into the apartment that she shared with Logan before noticing a few of his bags sitting by the front door.

"You mean the same two weeks where you were out chasing sting rays and sharks?" Logan asked, spitefully. "How could I tell you when you were out in the ocean filming an ocean documentary?"

"Do not put this on me, Logan! You know very well how to contact me whenever we are apart. I have a universal phone that you could have called but no, you ignored it, swept this little bit of information underneath the rug like you have been doing for months."

Kim and Logan were one of those couples that you would stop and notice on the side walk, the type that you would point out and whisper to your friends: 'that's what I want.' The couple were completely inseparable and just clicked when they first met each other. The day was still implanted in Kim's memory. She met Logan when he was supporting a 'save the African animals' campaign at the same time that her and Alexis were in Africa filming lions. Logan was instantly asked to be in the film to get more awareness about the campaign, and it worked. However, once Kim had moved in with Logan, under a year ago, everything started to spiral out of control. Logan and Kim's schedule started to become busy and stressful resulting in the couple spending less and less time together. Sometimes the couple would go over a week without seeing each other, but calling and webcaming made up for it, but now, that was a distant memory.

Their hectic lives started to put strain on each other and now the smallest detail would set one of them off and they would start arguing over it for hours. They now call less and speak less when they are not at home and the previous year the two spent their anniversary arguing while watching a movie. Kim still loved Logan with all her heart but he was not making it easy for her. She tried to make an effort to see Logan but it was beginning to become clear to her that Logan was not doing the same; in fact it was like he was pushing her further apart. Their anniversary was in one week and Kim was hoping to surprise Logan with a lovely romantic evening but now with this surprise tour that Logan has sprung, Kim saw her future with Logan become a distant dream.

"I have not been sweeping things underneath the rug, Kim" Logan yelled angrily. "You know that I have been extremely busy and have been underneath a lot of pressure."

"Oh yes I do know, Logan. That is all that you ever say nowadays. You are always busy, you are always under pressure and stress, but what about us? When are you going to make time for us?"

Logan slammed his final suitcase shut and stared at Kimberley angrily.

"When you start making time for me" he replied.

Kim stared at Logan like he had just said the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"What?" she shrieked in shock. "I have been making time for you, Logan. I have denied several projects with Alexis so that I could spend next week with you! You have no idea what I have done for you and you do not even seem to care!"

"No, you have barely done anything for me. Ever since you moved in you have been acting clingy when I am not around but distant when I am here with you! Make up your mind, woman! It seems like you only want me when I am not around and it is getting really old. I am sick of this game that you are playing."

"A game? You think that I am playing a game? I miss my boyfriend! I miss the man who would do anything to just send a quick 'I love you' text between concert intervals. What happened to that man, Logan?"

"He is still here! You just don't see it."

"No! He is not here, Logan. He has not been here for a long time. Do you remember the last time you even said 'I love you' to me?"

"Of course I do"

"When?"

"When I was saying goodbye to you at the airport when you left with Alexis" Logan answered.

Kim's eyes fell to the ground in defeat and suddenly felt all of the anger instantly drain from her body.

"You did not say that" Kim replied. "Alexis whispered in your ear, 'I love you', to remind you to say it to me and do you know what you said? You glared at her and then turned to me and said, 'Yeah, that too.'"

"I never said that"

"You did! That has been replaying in my head for two weeks now. I thought I would come home to you and we could finally talk and spend time together. We haven't spent even two days alone together and I miss you. I miss waking up next to you and I miss being able to talk to you without it leading to an argument. I was planning-"

The doorbell ringing interrupted Kim's sentence and the pair looked out the bedroom door, to the hallway that lead to the front door.

"I do not have time for this" Logan said, grabbing his things.

"So that's it? You just welcome me home by telling me that you are leaving? What about next week? What about us?"

"What about next week? There is nothing important next week. All you are trying to do is make me stay well I'm not going to play your game."

Kim's mouth slammed shut and felt hot tears form in her eyes. Logan saw Kim's reaction and walked towards the front door. Logan was about to open the door to hand his bags to the driver when a small broken voice stopped him.

"Do you still love me?"

Logan turned around and saw Kim standing behind him with her arms wrapped around herself, shielding herself away from the love of her life. Logan sighed at Kim's question.

"Of course I do" Logan answered hesitantly.

"Then why don't you act like it?" Kim questioned, hearing the hesitation.

"I could ask the same as you."

"At least I remember the things that are important."

"Oh and what would that be?" Logan challenged.

The doorbell rang again. Kim ignored Logan's question and her face became hard, masking her emotions.

"You better go."

Logan did not reply to Kim and instead, he opened the door with his bags and left Kim alone in the apartment. The silence made Kim feel lonely and empty. The tears spilled out of her eyes and fell down her cheeks. Her body started shaking and she sunk to the floor. She had never felt so small and empty in her life. She felt insecure and felt like she did not matter to Logan, because he did the one thing that she thought he would never do, he forgot their anniversary...and he did not say 'I love you'.

* * *

"He really said that?"

After an hour of feeling sorry for herself, Kim had decided to visit the one person who she knew would always be there for her, her sister Alexis. Lucky for the sisters the two of them lived a few blocks from each other so whenever they needed, they would visit as much as they could. Since Kim moved in with Logan, Alexis saw a lot more of Kim than ever before. Kim sat on her sister's couch in the lounge room with a cup of tea in her hand. She had just finished telling the story about her and Logan to Alexis and she was mad.

"He really thought you were playing a game? Are you sure that you are not exaggerating anything?"

"Of course I'm not exaggerating. Logan completely forgot about our anniversary next week and stormed out of the apartment without even saying 'I love you'. Not one word."

Alexis was completely speechless. From the very beginning she thought that Logan was perfect for her sister, but now, she did not even know who Logan was anymore. She gave him the benefit of the doubt at first, believing that he was under a lot of pressure, but now there was no excuse. A good boyfriend would never forget their anniversary, much less forget to say you 'I love you' to the one you love most, unless they did not anymore.

"Kim, I hate seeing you so upset" Alexis said sadly. "And this has been going on for a while now. This is just the last straw."

"What do you mean?"

"Your first anniversary, Logan took you to a romantic dinner by the beach. Last year, you two argued while you watched a movie-"

"But he made up for it the next day" Kim defended.

"By taking you to your favourite film festival, yeah I remember" Alexis rebutted. "But he should not have made up for an anniversary. And now this year, what is he doing for your anniversary? Tell me."

Kim looked down at the ground and refused to answer her sister.

"He is in another city performing, without telling you, and having no memory of an anniversary to celebrate."

Kim was about to say something when Alexis beat her to it.

"For Valentine's Day last year, he took the two of you away for the weekend. This year, he was filming the new season of his show and sent you a text with a love heart. No words, just a love heart. He didn't even say 'Love Logan', at the end. He promised you a romantic evening that night and all he did was send a text. What did you do? Make him a home cooked meal that evening to which he said he was too tired for."

"But he-"

"I swear Kim, if you say that he is under a lot of pressure and stress, I will slap you" Alexis interrupted. "He does not deserve any more excuses."

Alexis sighed and moved closer to her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I did not want to tell you this, but I have to. Your birthday, he did not forget, however, he was about to get you a card with the wrong age, and was going to put money in it. Furthermore, when I had a sneak peak at the card, instead of saying 'Dear Kimberley', he wrote 'Dear Stephanie'."

Kim's eyes widened at Alexis' confession. Stephanie was Logan's previous girlfriend before Kim ever came into the picture. Logan loved the girl so much that, before he found her cheating on him, he was going to propose to.

"He wrote his ex-girlfriend's name on your birthday card and he wasn't even going to spend the time and effort looking for a gift for you."

"T-then...the trip? Logan took me to London for a week for my birthday."

"That was what I had planned for you, from myself and James" Alexis answered. "James and I made Logan take that as his gift and we bought you the earrings and necklace set from Tiffany's."

Tears started pouring out of Kim's eyes again. Alexis pulled her sister into a hug and tried to comfort her. Just like her sister, Alexis was dating a man from Big Time Rush, the infamous James Maslow. However, it took James a while to court Alexis and the couple had only been dating for two years.

"I'm so sorry, Kim" Alexis said. "I think that maybe he is not ready for a commitment. What I do know is that he does not deserve your tears and he does not deserve you if he treats you like this."

"What do I do?" Kim sobbed.

Alexis pulled away and looked at her sister.

"You are coming with me and we are going to do that documentary in Spain next week" Alexis answered. "The company still wants us to do it and now you have the perfect opportunity to rid yourself of this ungrateful child and start afresh."

* * *

Later that evening Kim had all of her stuff packed ready to take it all back to Alexis' house. Kim took out a piece of paper from her bag and started writing on it. She had spent so many memories in that place that she did not want to leave without saying what she was feeling. Once she was done, she placed the note on the coffee table in the lounge room and left the apartment without looking back.

* * *

"New York!" Carlos exclaimed happily. "We are in New York! I love coming here."

"Same here, buddy" Kendall said.

The four boys sat backstage of their dressing room at their first stop of their tour debuting their new album. James and Logan sat on the couch, Logan was reading while James was texting Alexis.

"So Logan, how did Kim take the news about the tour last week?" James asked casually.

Logan looked up from his book and stared at his friend.

"What do you mean?"

"Last week, when you told her about the tour" James repeated. "You told me that you were going to tell her last week. You did tell her last week, right?"

"I forgot" Logan replied, before returning to his book.

James raised his eyebrows at Logan. He had heard from Alexis about the tension that him and Kim were having over the last few months but he did not want to meddle.

"You forgot? So, when exactly did you tell her about the tour?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders as he read. "When she got back from filming."

"But that was at the start of the week" James realised.

"Yeah" Logan replied nonchalant.

James shot out of his couch and pulled the book out of Logan's hands, chucking it across the room.

"Dude, what the hell?" Logan yelled.

James leaned forward and glared at Logan, preventing him from running away.

"Are you telling me that Kim arrived home from being two weeks away from you, and saw you packing your suitcases for a tour?"

"M-maybe" Logan stuttered, sensing James' anger.

"You are an idiot!" James yelled, pulling away and standing up.

Logan stood up from the couch and stood in front of James.

"How am I an idiot?"

James chuckled darkly. "Do you even care about Kimberley anymore?"

"You are asking for a punch"

"But you did not answer my question. Do you still care about Kim?"

"Of course I do"

"Then why are you acting like an asshole?"

"Excuse me?"

"I have heard about everything that you have been doing to Kim over these last few months and I have got to say, I thought that you would be better than that, that Kim would deserve more than what she is getting."

"She has been pushing herself from me for months, James. She is so clingy when I am away but is so distance when I am here. She is doing it for attention, that is all, and I am sick of playing her game like a child."

"What game? She is not playing a game? How is you not making enough time to even text or call her, a game? How is her saying no to exotic trips just to spend one day to see your face, attention seeking? How is you forgetting your own girlfriend's name on her birthday card acceptable?"

_PUNCH_

James grabbed the side of his face and stared at his friend. Logan's hand had turned red but he did not care. Hearing the argument between the two, Kendall and Carlos ran up to the pair.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Kendall asked. "We are going on in five minutes!"

"James does not learn when to keep his mouth shut" Logan replied.

"No, it is me pulling Logan's head out of his ass" James corrected, not even noticing the pain on his face. "Logan, you can say that it is none of my business but you would not have punched me if you did not see the truth in what I was saying."

"It was a mistake" Logan yelled. "All I did was write 'Stephanie', it is not a big deal."

"It is a big deal when Kim is your girlfriend and is living with you. The issue is that you writing Stephanie on Kim's birthday card should not have happened in the first place. You have been pushing your own girlfriend away! You have been doing it for months and you have been too selfish to even see it! You are too focused on yourself when you should be thinking about her and the relationship you have with her. You keep blaming her for your issues when all you have to do is blame yourself. Man up!"

"She is just as busy as me and I did not hear a word from her in the last two weeks. I do not see her backstage cheering me on as much as she used to. She is not there for me."

"But she tries" Carlos added quietly.

"What?" Logan asked, anger suddenly disappearing. "I haven't seen her try since she moved in and her and Alexis have been jet setting across the world."

"If you weren't so blinded by your own arrogance you would have noticed that she leaves you a good luck text, or card, and calls you during intervals and after every show. Did you ever think that you see Alexis here anymore than you see Kim here?" James questioned.

Logan became silent for a moment.

"Alexis is not here just as much as Kim" Kendall explained. "The sisters work together in case you have forgotten."

"Have you ever considered that I don't see Alexis as much?" James asked sadly. "I have missed her and I always miss her when we are apart" he then walked up to Logan and stared at him. "But the difference is that we make time for each other, rain or shine, face-to-face or text, we try, and we always remember the important things. Have you?"

"Big Time Rush, this is your call" a voice echoed through backstage.

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming out tonight you guys" Carlos said into the microphone.

"For our final song of the night we are going to sing one of our old favourites" Kendall added.

"This song is a personal favourite of ours, especially myself for I sung it for my girlfriend for our first anniversary before the World Tour and it reminds all of us of who is waiting back home" Logan explained.

James, Kendall and Carlos gave each other a slight look all thinking the same thing: 'Has he noticed yet?' Pretty soon, the music for World Wide began playing. As the boys were singing, they had no idea that at the exact same moment, Alexis was getting Kim ready for Spain.

_Wait a minute before you tell me anything_  
_How was your day?_  
_'Cause I been missing_  
_You by my side, yeah_

_Did I awake you out of your dream?_  
_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_  
_You calm me down_  
_There's something about the sound of your voice_

_I, I, I, I never, never, never_  
_As far away as it may seem no_  
_Soon we'll be together_  
_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_  
_It's just one thing that I gotta do_  
_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_  
_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_  
_Baby, won't be long_  
_You're the one that I'm waiting on_  
_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

* * *

Kimberley and Alexis sat in the back seat of the taxi on the way back to Alexis' apartment as Kim stared out of the window. Alexis looked at her sister sadly not knowing how much pain she was currently in. It had taken a lot of courage and soul searching for Kim to pack up all of her things from Logan's apartment and leave him. She had no idea that Kim had left Logan a note and she hadn't told James everything that was happening. Before the pair left, Alexis had sent a quick text to her boyfriend wishing him luck and that she will see him in a few weeks, hopefully earlier if he flies to meet her, and that she's taken Kim.

"How are you, Kim?" Alexis asked.

"How do you think I am?" Kim asked, not taking her eyes away from the window.

"He did not deserve you."

"Maybe I was not the one who deserved him. Maybe he was right, maybe I did not try hard enough."

"No!" Alexis yelled. "Do not do that! You tried the hardest to make time for him, but he never noticed and he never tried in return. The best that you can say is that you tried and clearly it was not enough for him. Now he forgets your anniversary along with everything else, you have spent too many lonely nights with broken promises."

"Do you think that he ever truly loved me?"

Alexis was quiet for a minute as she contemplated her answer.

"Only you can answer that, Kim."

* * *

_Paris, London, Tokyo__  
__It's just one thing that I gotta do  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_  
_Baby, won't be long_  
_You're the one that I'm waiting on_  
_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

As the bridge started, Logan stared out into the crowd looking for a familiar, and he started to think about Kim. Whenever he and the guys sing this song it always reminded him of the first time he realized that Kim was it for him, that she was all that he needed.

* * *

_Two years ago…_

_Kim and Logan were strolling down the beach after they had spent a romantic dinner at the beachside restaurant. Kim was leaning against Logan as he held her close to him. He could not believe how a kind and gorgeous person found him in a world where people would only life him because he was famous._

_Logan made the pair stopped where a cute pergola was set up with candles lighting the perimeter. Kim gasped at the beautiful sight causing Logan to chuckle. He gently took her hand and sat her down at the pergola where he pulled out his guitar from the corner._

"_Did you set all of this up for me, Logan?" Kim gasped in amazement._

"_Of course" Logan chuckled. "I do anything for you, baby."_

_Kim blushed and leaned on Logan's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. They were already dating for a year and the next day she would have to say goodbye to him for three months for his world tour, and she was scared about what would happen then. Would he realize that she is not right for him? Would he slip and cheat? Would he find someone else? Logan saw the corner in Kim's eyes and kissed her forehead._

"_You are worried about something" Logan said._

"_No I'm not" Kim denied._

"_I am gone for three months" Logan began, ignoring Kim's denial. "There is nothing I can do about it. But, what I can do is make sure that there is nothing going on it that pretty little head of yours."_

"_But-"_

"_I know what doubts you are having" Logan chuckled again. "And I can promise you that in 12 weeks I will be returning to you and nothing will change."_

_Kim was about to disagree with Logan when he started strumming his guitar playing World Wide._

* * *

_Present Day…_

_Paris, London, Tokyo  
It's just one thing that I gotta do  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah_

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you

Even though Logan was surrounded by thousands of fans right before him, nothing could take away the feeling that he got thinking about that great night; the first time that he ever sung to Kim.

* * *

_Two years ago….._

_Logan stared deep into Kimberley's eyes as he sung the final lines of the song, putting all of the feeling and emotion he could to clear away all of the doubt._

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls  
That know my name  
But don't you worry  
'Cause you have my heart_

_Logan had his forehead leaning against Kim's. He was looking right into her eyes and he knew that this was forever. He could not imagine life without her._

"_I love you, Kimberley" Logan whispered._

"_I love you too, Logan."_

"_Happy Anniversary, Baby"_

* * *

_Present Day..._

The crowd cheered at the end of the song causing Logan to pull away from his thoughts. He felt like he had just been punched in the stomach as well as just having woken up from a coma. He felt disgusted, terrible, awful, everything bad he felt, for he realised that tomorrow was his and Kim's anniversary, and he had completely forgotten.

James, Kendall, and Carlos were completely oblivious to Logan's inner turmoil as they waved to the fans for the final time. Logan could not wait for them and started running off stage like his life depended on it. The three boys noticed Logan's sudden disappearance and quickly ended the concert and chased after him. Upon returning to backstage they found Logan ripping off his ear pieces and chucking the microphone to the tech staff before pulling out his phone and dialling like a mad man.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Carlos asked.

Logan shushed him and waited for the sweet voice on the other end.

'_Hey this Kim, you know what to do'_

Logan cursed on his breath and redialled again hoping for a different result.

'_Hey this Kim, you know what to do'_

"Why aren't you answering?" Logan yelled frustrated.

James walked up to Logan and stole the phone from his hand. He looked at the number of the screen and frowned slightly.

"Why are you calling Kim? Are you going to ask her how to spell Stephanie for you?"

"Shut up!" Logan yelled and grabbed the phone back and redialled again.

"Logan, you ran off stage to call Kim. What is bothering you?" Kendall asked concerned.

Logan reached Kim's voice mail for a third time and faced his friends.

"I am idiot on the face of the Earth" Logan replied.

"Could have asked us that or even the sisters" James said, earning a shove from Carlos.

"What makes you say that?" Carlos asked Logan.

Logan sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"I should have realised it earlier, but I didn't, and now she won't pick up and I have been awful and – "

"Logan" James interrupted. "What are you talking about?"

"I forgot Kim and I's anniversary is tomorrow" Logan yelled, before slumping onto the couch.

The guys were silent for a few moments thinking about what to say in this situation.

"Finally" James said.

"What?" The remaining three said.

"It took you long enough to realise what tomorrow was" James added. "When Kim came home Alexis told me that she mentioned to you about having something special planned. She made Alexis and her come home early so that she could spend the week with you for your anniversary and then you go and drop a bombshell about this tour without even thinking."

"Oh now I feel worse" Logan said putting his head in his hands.

"Then what are you going to do about it?" Carlos asked.

"I have to go and apologise" Logan answered.

"We are in New York" Kendall reminded. "How are you going to get back to your apartment in time?"

"You underestimate me, Kendall Schmidt."

* * *

Alexis and Kim arrived back in Alexis' apartment and placed Kim's belongings in the spare bedroom. Kim placed her stuff on the bed and looked at a locket sitting around her neck. She opened it and saw a photo of her and Logan that was taken on their first anniversary.

"If you are having second thoughts, Kim, you can go back" Alexis said, seeing Kim's sadness.

"No" Kim instantly replied. "The Logan I feel in love with does not live there anymore. I am tired of broken promises and having him look at me like I am a stranger."

Alexis nodded. "Get some rest. Our flight leaves bright and early tomorrow morning"

Alexis then left to start cooking dinner, leaving Kim to sit on the bed and be with her thoughts.

* * *

Later that evening, Logan and the guys returned from New York, luckily being able to book the earliest flight, and burst through the apartment door and looked around. They were met only with silence and saw emptiness. Logan's eyes widened and he started calling for Kim as he ran into the main bedroom. James knew where she was and decided to keep his mouth shut. He looked around and noticed a note sitting on the coffee table.

"Logan" James called.

The guys ran over to James as he passed the note to Logan.

"Kim is gone" he added.

Logan looked at the note and started reading it to him and the guys.

_Logan,_

_Things between us have not been working out these past few months. I do not know whether it is because of me, because of us, I do not know, but I do know that I cannot stay here living with lonely nights filled with emptiness and guilt, and having broken promises. Whenever we see each other you make it seem like a chore and I do not recognise who you are anymore. You act as though everything is my fault and that I should be ashamed for being successful when you do the same thing. I do so much for you and it goes unnoticed, and somehow I get yelled at it for not doing enough. I am not a child and I am tired of being treated like one. _

_I love you but nowadays I question whether you feel the same way in return. I miss the man that you used to be and I am starting to think that he is never coming back. I do not know what has changed between us but I cannot stay, so I have left with Alexis and have taken everything with me. I hope that you find happiness with someone who gives you what you need and what you are looking for, because clearly I cannot do that._

_I wish you all the best for the future._

_All my love,_

_Kimberley_

Tears were forming in Logan's eyes and he forced himself not to let them fall in front of his friends. With his back turned to the three guys behind him, he broke the uncomfortable silence that befell them.

"Where is she, James?" Logan asked.

"What do you mean?"

"She said she's gone with Alexis. Where is Alexis going?"

"...I don't know"

"You're lying!" Logan yelled, facing James. "Alexis was in town with Kim but she did not show up to see you. Alexis is going somewhere and she is taking Kim. So tell me, where are they going?"

James remained silent. He promised his girlfriend not to tell Logan where they were heading until after their plane left in two hours. He felt bad that Alexis had to take a 2am flight to Spain.

"James, please" Logan pleaded. "I love Kim, more than anything else in this world. I realise that I have been the world's biggest jerk and a terrible boyfriend. I need to make it up to Kim or I will lose her forever. I wanted her to move in so that I could propose to her down the track. I need her in my life."

"Then why have you treated her this way?" Kendall asked.

"Because...I was lonely and I was frustrated with the distance between us and I knew that it was mostly my fault but I was too stupid to admit it. I know that what I did was wrong but please, I cannot see myself without her in my life. She is it for me. I do not want Stephanie; I do not want anyone else. I just want Kimberley. James, please, will you help me?"

* * *

Alexis and Kim arrived at the airport early that morning seeing darkness still outside the windows. They were still a bit early for their flight so they handed in their luggage and sat in the first class lounge, noticing a large grand piano being played at the other end. Kim swirled her coffee and smiled at her sister.

"Thanks for all of this, Alexis" Kim said.

"It was my pleasure. Spain is your favourite place to be" Alexis replied. "I just hope that this cheers you up."

"It already has."

Alexis was about to say something when her phone went off signalling a text. She quickly read it and sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked concerned.

"The company needs me to call them" Alexis answered. "I'll be back in a minute."

Kim watched as her sister walked off to talk to the company. Alexis always handled with the company when it came to booking their flights and accommodation. Kim was just the technical and directional support. She hated doing the paper work. Kim looked down at her watch and saw that it was now just after 1am and they would be boarding the plane in 20 minutes.

"Happy Anniversary to me" Kim sighed to herself.

Kim was looking around the room when she noticed the lights begin to dim, and the piano playing a different melody. Waiters walked out of nowhere holding a rose each and placed it on the table by Kim. The few people with her looked at her strangely. Kim looked towards the piano and gasped when she saw Kendall on the piano. She gasped slightly seeing him dressed up in a tuxedo. Before Kim could process what was happening, she saw Alexis walk and stand by the piano and a black cocktail dress with a microphone in her hand and started singing Kim's favourite Big Time Rush duet.

_[Alexis:]__  
Now I'm about to give you my heart  
But remember this one thing  
I've never been in love before  
So you gotta go easy on me_

_[Kendall:]__  
I heard love is dangerous  
Once you fall you never get enough  
But the thought of you leaving  
Ain't so easy for me  
_

As the chorus began playing, Kim saw James and Carlos walk out of nowhere both wearing tuxedos as well.

_[Chorus:]__  
Don't hurt me  
Desert me  
Don't give up on me  
What would I wanna do that for?_

Kim turned around at the new voice and saw Logan standing behind her with a bouquet of yellow roses, her favourite colour, and handed them to her.

_Don't use me  
Take advantage of me  
Make me sorry I ever counted on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you __[x4]__[Kendall:]__  
Understand I've been here before,  
Thought I found someone I finally could adore_

_[Carlos:]__  
But you failed my test,  
Got to know her better saw I wasn't the only one  
_

Alexis moved away from the piano and wrapped her arms around James.

_[Alexis and James:]__  
But I'm willing to put my trust in you,  
Baby you can put your trust in me_

_[Carlos:]__  
Just like a count to 3,  
You can count on me and you're never gonna see  
_

Logan moved so that he was standing in front of Kim and he took her hands and sung directly to her.

_[Logan:]__  
No numbers in my pocket.  
Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you_

_[Alexis and James:]__  
'Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one_

_[Chorus:]__  
Don't hurt me  
Desert me  
Don't give up on me  
What would I wanna do that for?  
Don't use me  
Take advantage of me  
Make me sorry I ever counted on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 baby I'm counting on you __[x4]__[All:]__  
I really hope you understand  
That if you wanna take my hand_

_[James:]__  
You should put yours over my heart  
I promise to be careful from the start_

_[All:]__  
I'm trusting you with lovin' me  
Very very carefully_

_[Alexis:]__  
Never been so vulnerable_

_[All:]__  
Baby I'll make you comfortable_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (yeah), baby, I'm counting on you (oh)_  
_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (why would I want to do that, hey, yeah)_  
_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you_  
_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5_

Alexis left James' arms and walked over to Kim and Logan. Logan still held her hands and Alexis placed her microphone in front of Kim's lips practically signalling her to finish the song and sing it to Logan. Kim looked at Alexis and saw that she was happy for her and was signalling her approval, and when she looked at Logan, she saw something that she hadn't seen in his eyes in a very long time, she saw love.

_[Kim:]__  
Now I'm about to give you my heart  
So remember this one thing  
I've never been in love before  
Yeah, you gotta go easy on me. _

Everyone in the lounge started applauding Big Time Rush and Alexis. Alexis walked off with James and the other two boys, leaving Kim alone with Logan.

"Happy Anniversary, Baby" Logan said.

Kim smiled and felt hot tears form in her eyes. Logan saw them and gently pulled Kim into his embrace, her head resting on his chest. Kim couldn't hold back any longer and she started to quietly sob causing Logan to tighten his grip around her.

"I am so sorry, Kim. I swear I did not mean to hurt you. I was so selfish and proud to admit to myself that I was really the one pushing you away. I did not mean for all of this to cause you pain and I promise that I did not intentionally mean to forget our anniversary."

"Then why did you?"

"...I guess...I was proud and frustrated with myself for not being able to make an effort to see you like you do with me, and I was angry that we were never together, so I took my frustrations out of on you and that is not fair."

"I thought that you did not love me anymore"

Logan pulled away and took Kim's face in his hands so that she would look up at him.

"Kimberley, I love you more than anything else in this world. I love how you can make me feel like a teenager again by just laughing. You make my whole world better and I think that was made being apart from you the more difficult. I cannot imagine my life without you. I do not want to lose you."

"I love you too, and I don't want to lose you either. But, how can I be sure that you will not do this again? What if you forget about me? Forget about us? Forget about our anniversary and you start writing Stephanie on everything."

"Okay, first of all, I will never write Stephanie on anything else. It was a mistake, it does not mean anything. I love you and I want to be with you. I do not want Stephanie in my life and do not go around thinking that you are a replacement for Stephanie. I would not be standing in an airport lounge in a tuxedo at 1am in the morning if I did not want you in my life."

Kim giggled at Logan's statement.

"I promise you that you will never feel alone again" Logan said firmly. "I will always call you when we are apart. I will text and skype and webcam, anything, just to tell you that I love you."

Kim blushed and looked at Logan.

"Say it again" Kim said.

"I love you"

That was all that needed to be said before Kim pulled Logan into a romantic but passionate kiss. And from there, she could feel every emotion Logan put into that kiss. She knew that he meant every word and that every promise would be fulfilled. She knew that there would no longer be lonely nights and broken promises.


End file.
